


all's well that ends well (to end up with you)

by iknowplaces



Category: Glee
Genre: Deleted Scene 3x14, F/F, Fluff, Mention of the finchel wedding, Quinn is gay idk, Wedding, Wedding Dresses, bit of angst i guess, ngl a bit of a quinn study again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowplaces/pseuds/iknowplaces
Summary: It had hurt the first time she’d seen it. Quinn hadn’t really wanted to go to the fitting, she hadn’t really wanted to be a part of this at all. Seeing Rachel marry Finn was just about the least pleasant thing she’d ever witness, and honestly she wasn’t overjoyed to see her pick out the wedding dress either. She wasn’t sure her heart could take it.orTwo times Quinn Fabray sees Rachel Berry in a wedding dress
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	all's well that ends well (to end up with you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello my faberry friends i was sooo inspired by this deleted scene from 3x14 that i have written two fics that have to do with it, the other will be up hopefully within the next few days, potentially tomorrow, but i don't know, I was just feeling lovey and wanted to talk about Quinn seeing Rachel in wedding dresses. So i did it. no shame. hope you like it, feel free to kudos and comment.
> 
> As always, the lyrics are from Taylor Swift's Lover, and I don't own that song, nor do I own the characters, quotes, and plotlines from glee!

It had hurt the first time she’d seen it. Quinn hadn’t really wanted to go to the fitting, she hadn’t really wanted to be a part of this at all. Seeing Rachel marry Finn was just about the least pleasant thing she’d ever witness, and honestly she wasn’t overjoyed to see her pick out the wedding dress either. She wasn’t sure her heart could take it. 

But she was here, and Rachel was changing into a dress she seemed very excited about. Their friends were puttering about, making small talk about the wedding, admiring themselves in their bridesmaid dresses. Quinn had nothing to say, she just looked awkwardly at her hands, feeling truly abysmal. “I think I found it, I think I found the one,” Rachel sounds out from the dressing room, and for some reason the pit in Quinn's stomach just deepens.

“Finn better be the one because I’m not doing this twice,” Santana says.

Quinn takes a deep breath in, trying to ignore the pain of this moment, trying to ignore how Finn being the one for Rachel feels wrong, a bit too forced and just extremely fucking unlikely. “No, not Finn, the dress,” Rachel responds, opening the door to the change room, “I think this one is it!”

She comes out, and instantly Quinn’s breath catches. The sight of Rachel always seems to do that to her, but the happy way she totters over to the little stage makes her heart skip a beat and her mouth dry up. Rachel looked perfect. “Oh my god, Rachel you look so beautiful I could cry!” Mercedes says, taking the words right out of Quinn’s mouth. 

Quinn thinks she might just cry, and she’s not quite sure from what. The pain that radiates from her chest right now is one reason, but the sheer gorgeousness of Rachel Berry standing in front of her in that white dress is also a powerful force. She wants to say something, she wants to express just how wonderful she thought Rachel looked, but she can’t seem to force the words out. Not when this was the wedding dress she was going to marry Finn in. 

So no. Quinn doesn’t say what she’s thinking. She doesn’t tell Rachel that her heart almost stops looking at her. Instead she tells her the other side of things. The side that hates seeing Rachel do this, the side that can't stand to watch Rachel ruin her life by marrying Finn Hudson. 

Rachel doesn’t take it well.

Quinn gets uninvited from the wedding.

She never gets to witness the beauty of Rachel in that wedding dress.

///

Almost ten years later though, she will get to see Rachel in a wedding dress again. She hasn’t seen it yet, because Rachel’s superstitious and that would be bad luck, but she’s going to get to see it, today in front of all their family and friends. Quinn’s never been so excited for anything in her entire life. 

Their friends had accompanied them both to their separate fittings and Quinn had made sure to remind Santana of her comment from Rachel’s fitting years prior. “Well when it’s with you Q, that’s a whole different ball game,” Santana says, “if she had married Brody or something I would have refused the offer to be a bridesmaid.”

Quinn had laughed, and then shuddered, because at this point the thought of Rachel marrying anyone else was a distant, but still uncomfortable memory.

Everyone had told her Rachel looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress, and Quinn had believed them. It was cliche, but Rachel could wear a paper bag and Quinn would find herself mesmerized by her; a beautiful tailor made wedding gown could only enhance what Quinn already loved so much. She couldn’t wait.

The whole day had been pure agony. She hadn’t seen Rachel since the day before, because her fianceé was a stickler for tradition. Quinn had been fine with that until she realized, waking up on the morning of her wedding day, she wasn’t in the arms of the woman she loved. That had been the sucky start to a day that was full of waiting and prepping, when all she wanted to do was marry Rachel. She wanted to be able to get this show on the road, be able to call her her wife, kiss her and hold her close, dance with her, and most importantly, see her in that beautiful dress. Quinn hadn’t had a single moment of cold feet, all she wanted was to be able to see her bride.

Now, Quinn finally stood at the beginning of the aisle, about to enter. Hiram Berry stood at her side, acting as the surrogate father he’d become for her, and Brittany and Sam, arms interlocked, stood ahead of her. The music started, the crowd stood, and they walked to the altar. Quinn almost wanted to run, anything to get her there quicker, anything to get her that much closer to seeing Rachel, but she keeps an even pace, smiling at the guests in the crowd. She makes it to the front, standing on her side and takes a deep breath. Hiram plants a kiss on her cheek, smiles at her, sitting in his open seat. This was it. 

The next few moments felt like the longest, but then the door opens, and standing before her are Santana and Jesse, leading their way down the aisle. Her heart starts hammering in her chest, she was moments away from something she feels like she’s waited her whole life for. Rachel's half of the party make it to the altar, peeling off to their side and there, standing right in front of Quinn, mere feet away, is Rachel Berry.

Quinn remembers being eighteen, she remembers seeing Rachel in that wedding dress, she remembers the immense feelings she had felt. It was nothing compared to this. Nothing compared to seeing Rachel in this gown, moments before she was going to marry  _ Quinn. _ She swears her heart pauses, it wasn’t even skipping a beat, the sight of her had simply frozen Quinn. She remembers the desire to cry, and right now, she doesn’t even stop the tears. They immediately start streaming down her cheeks, and unlike the first time, they’re for all the right reasons. 

Rachel Berry is the most beautiful woman in the world. It was an objective fact in Quinn’s eyes and standing here now, as she is steps away from the altar, Quinn has never felt so lucky. The dress is gorgeous, it hugs Rachel’s curves and is long and elegant in all the ways Quinn had pictured for Rachel, but it’s nearly impossible to drag her eyes away from Rachel’s face, which houses the biggest happiest smile Quinn’s ever seen. She’s sure hers mirrors it. 

Rachel walks to her and Quinn can’t stop crying. She’s about to marry the best woman in the world, how could she? She reaches out, and Rachel takes one of her hands, the other caressing Quinn's face and wiping away her tears. “Hi baby,” she whispers, her smile somehow widening.

Quinn giggles a little, more tears sputtering out and she says the only thing she can think to. They’re words she didn’t speak at eighteen, in a bridal shop in Lima, Ohio, and she’s so glad she gets to say them now, as the woman about to become Rachel’s wife. “Rachel, you're so..." she pauses, choking on the weight of the words and all of her tears, “so beautiful.” 

Rachel looks at her, and Quinn can see the tears watering in her eyes as well and god, if this wasn’t entirely worth the wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you liked it, please comment and kudos if you did,,, would make my day thank you!


End file.
